1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods, apparatus, and devices associated with ophthalmic lenses that may interface with an external device, including, for example, smartphones, televisions, or laptop computers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an energizable ophthalmic lens system that may dynamically interact with the functions of an external device with a screen and an operating system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally, an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens, or a punctal plug included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and/or therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function. Pigmentation incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics may be accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state.
Recently, active components have been included in a contact lens, and the inclusion may involve the incorporation of energizing elements within the ophthalmic device. The relatively complicated components to accomplish this effect may derive improved characteristics by including them in insert devices, which may then be included with standard or similar materials useful in the fabrication of state of the art ophthalmic lenses.
The prevalence of handheld electronic devices with screens and operating systems, including, for example, tablets, smartphones, and eReaders, have prompted an evolution of interfacing mechanisms. For example, some early handheld devices were not operated by interacting with the device screen and often required a stylus pen to interface with a device input pad. Later models included fully interactive screens, allowing users to interface with the device using their fingers or stylus pens.
Similarly, the methods of interacting with non-handheld devices, such as a desktop computer or television, have also evolved to meet the needs of an increasingly diverse population of computer users. For example, some computers had adaptive features to allow quadriplegic users to operate the device, often through use of cameras that could detect eye movements.
Recently, handheld devices have incorporated similar adaptive technology to allow for convenient hands-free operation. However, the integration of eye-tracking technology into a handheld device is very limited. The eye-tracking technology generally utilizes a camera within the device, which may cause misleading eye movement cues, since a handheld device is inherently portable. The combination of device movement, eye movement, and head movement may lead to inconsistent commands.
The control based on eye-movement is limited in functionality as well. Currently, some devices allow for basic scrolling operation, wherein the device recognizes that a user has reached a perimeter of the device screen and that the information on the page extends beyond that perimeter. Some devices recognize when a user has turned away from the device screen, wherein the device will pause the media until the user has returned to viewing the device screen.
Accordingly, there is a need for a more accurate and dynamic eye tracking mechanism, which may allow for broader interfacing capabilities. The tracking and interfacing mechanisms may allow an energizable ophthalmic lens to interface with a range of external devices, including hand-held or non-hand-held devices. Accordingly, it may be desirable to improve the process, methods, and devices for interfacing with an external device. It may be anticipated that some of the solutions for effectively interfacing with an external device through energizable ophthalmic lenses may provide novel aspects for non-energized devices and other biomedical devices. Novel methods, devices, and apparatus relating to communication between an energized ophthalmic lens and an external device are therefore important.